


What the Universe Sees (And Does Not)

by IcyPanther



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e04 The Voltron Show, Gen, Humorous Hunk, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk is a ray of sunshine and he deserves all the good things, Hunk love, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lance (Voltron), hunk angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther
Summary: "They think I'm stupid," Hunk whispered. "And I… I feel stupid, Lance. I know it's for the Coalition and I want to help, but I just… I hate it." / Hunk is feeling more than a little down about the role "Humorous Hunk" plays on "The Voltron Show" and debates his worth as a Paladin. Lance and the team will just have to remind Hunk how amazing he really is. Gen fic, Hunk love





	What the Universe Sees (And Does Not)

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline Notes:** Takes place during season four episode four, The Voltron Show  
>  **Warnings:** None. Wow, that's two now. I'm going to have to make up for this.

 

"Hunk? Buddy? You in there?" Lance rapped his hand again on the bedroom door of his best friend, frown pulling down his lips. It wasn't like Hunk to skip not only eating dinner but making it, even after as exhausting a day as they'd had with back-to-back performances for the Voltron Show.

The team had been forced to make do with food goo for their evening meal as only Shiro had offered to cook and while his menu previously could be generously classified as edible, after his second escape from Galra clutches he seemed to have somehow gotten worse. Now he always turned everything into charcoal or overcooked it to the point of rubber. Lance stopped asking how after he witnessed Shiro set a pot of water on fire.

When Lance had expressed concern over the fact Hunk was missing from their self-appointed dinner hour, Shiro hadn't been concerned, stating he was probably just tired from the shows and Allura had concurred. Pidge had been near dead on her feet - the second show had involved her running all around the stage for the duration of the event and she was nearly asleep in her goo – and offered no insight. Coran was nowhere to be seen, plotting Lance was sure the finer points of their big intergalactic show that was airing universe wide in two quintants.

Allura assured Lance she would make certain Pidge made it to her room after she finished eating and so Lance had scarfed down the last of the unappetizing goo and found himself stationed now outside Hunk's door.

It was possible that Hunk wasn't in, he mused. Or he could be sleeping because he was tired and in that case Lance didn't want to disturb him. But there was a feeling niggling in the back of his head that something was  _wrong_ because Hunk  _never_ skipped a meal. Ever.

"Hunk?" he called again, pressing his ear against the door. Still no answer.

He could be down in Yellow's hangar. Or maybe in the lounge watching whatever channel they were picking up from their quadrant of space. He'd just take a quick peek into Hunk's room and confirm he wasn't there before he headed to the other locations to check. He nodded. Yes. Good plan.

Pressing his hand on the panel the door opened with a hiss and cast weak light from the hall into the darkened room. Lance easily picked out Hunk's large form on his bed, but the light also revealed the sheen of Hunk's open eyes. Huh. Not sleeping then.

Not trying to either, Lance frowned. Hunk slept like a giant, cuddly starfish; limbs thrown every which way that made most excellent snuggling spots. But not this time. Hunk was curled on his side, armor cast on the floor but still wearing the black underarmor bodysuit. From near on three hours ago.

"Hunk?" Lance repeated, stepping into the room.

"What am I doing?"

The words were barely audible, mumbled against Hunk's arm that he'd brought up to rest his face against and his eyes closed now against the light.

"I'm going to go with lying in bed," Lance offered with a small chuckle. Hunk didn't even crack a smile.

In fact, as Lance moved closer he could see a tear gathering on dark lashes and the faintest paths of previous tracks down dark cheeks. Hunk had been  _crying._

"Hunk?" he whispered, stomach clenching. He'd been right. Something was wrong.

The door slid closed with a sudden hiss, plunging them into near darkness save for the faint teal lights that glowed in a ring around the ceiling. Lance blinked into the blackness waiting for his eyes to adjust and Hunk let out a soft sigh.

"What am I doing here?" Hunk said softly, a hitch to his breath. "With Voltron?"

"What are you talking about?" Lance maneuvered himself onto the bed, sitting on the very lip as Hunk was pressed almost to the edge. He placed a careful hand on Hunk's upper arm and gave it a squeeze. He kept his voice light. "You're out there protecting the universe and helping save people, not to mention being the best left leg Voltron's ever had."

Hunk gave a minute shake of his head and the tear trickled free. Lance watched it fall in the dim lighting and his chest ached in response.

"What's wrong?"

Hunk shook his head again, still not opening his eyes.

"Did something happen?" Lance asked, thumb moving in circles now over the expanse of black fabric. He cast his mind back, but Hunk had been cheerful that morning and all they'd done were the two performances. "Something with the Voltron show?" he hedged and Hunk stiffened ever so slightly.

With practiced ease Lance flipped over the length of Hunk's body, contorting his own so that he barely even touched Hunk's until he was firmly entrenched between Hunk's back and the wall, which was his favorite spot when he wheedled a sleepover out of Hunk. Except unlike then there was no wide arm and open chest to pillow against.

As best as he could Lance wrapped one arm over Hunk's body and brought the other up to rest along the back of Hunk's head, fingers gently circling in the brown locks and pressed against the always warm body in as much of a hug he could manage.

"I'm here," he whispered, knowing how much such a reassurance helped him when he went to Hunk for comfort.

A sigh shuddered through Hunk and a broken sob parted between sealed lips. Lance just butted his head up harder and tightened his half-embrace. After a few seconds he felt Hunk's body finally relax from its tense pose, but there was no other reaction.

"What's wrong?" he repeated quietly after a few minutes. "What happened at the show?"

"I'm being stupid," Hunk sniffled.

Lance did scoff at that even as he kept up the hair petting. "Hunk, buddy. You are like one of the most brilliant people in the entire universe."

"The universe doesn't think so," came the mumbled but sharp response.

That brought Lance up short. "What?"

"They think I'm stupid," Hunk whispered. "And… and clumsy and dumb and…"

"Is this because of your character?" Lance asked, even though he already knew the answer as something icy settled in his stomach.

Hunk's shoulders shook.

"Hunk, no. You know that's not true. It's just a silly persona Coran made up." Yet even as he spoke the words tasted bitter. Because yes, all of them knew that wasn't true. But to the average citizen in the universe who was tuning in to watch Team Voltron perform like circus monkeys to drum up support, they saw a bumbling, farting figure that also happened to be the Yellow Paladin.

Lance couldn't deny that none of the personas were all they were cracked up to be. He'd thought the moniker of lover boy was perfect at first, but between it and the aerial performances he'd done it had resulted in some rather harassing catcalls and propositions that had had him blushing to his roots and a little more wary of autograph sessions. Still, he took it in stride because it was for the Coalition and really, he was fine. It was all in good fun, right? Right.

But he knew Pidge hated the fake science terms. Knew Allura loathed having to go by another name when she wanted to be  _Allura,_ the princess of Altea that inspired so many. Shiro hated being dubbed the 'hero' and Lance had a sinking feeling that sometimes, with the bright lights and screaming crowds, Shiro was thinking of a very different arena he'd been forced to perform in. He hadn't said anything yet but Lance had caught him sometimes retreating as soon as the big performances were done and holing up in the training bay for hours.

Still though, all of those roles? They were still them, in a way. Lance was still a flirt and he knew it (and devilishly handsome too, he'd add). Pidge was smart and recognized for it, even if what she said was utter garbage. Shiro was their leader and a hero and for all of Allura's growled complaints she was still fierce and passionate.

But humorous Hunk? Hunk was a funny guy when he wanted to be, but it was with puns and witty comments (many of which went over Lance's head but Pidge would burst out laughing), not fart jokes and ill grace. That wasn't Hunk at all. Hunk was brilliant and kind and a ray of sunshine in the dark recesses of space.

Not right now though. Right now that sunlight was being eclipsed and Lance felt like the real idiot for not seeing it sooner.

"They think I'm stupid," Hunk said again. "And I… I  _feel_ stupid, Lance. I… I know it's for the Coalition and I want to help, but I just… I hate it," the last words so quiet Lance barely caught it.

"They're the stupid ones," Lance retorted. "But they're not the only ones." His voice lowered. "I'm sorry, Hunk. I didn't notice the show was affecting you like this. I'm a crap friend."

 _That_ was what prompted Hunk to roll over, nearly squashing Lance against the wall as he shifted, but a tick later they'd settled, with Lance's face now even with Hunk's chest and a pair of tear-lined honey eyes meeting his own blue from further up.

"You are  _not,"_ Hunk countered and Lance gave him a sad smile but shook his head. Of course Hunk would get up in arms over this. But, he supposed, it was better than the melancholy of before. "You aren't, Lance. You're my best friend. My brother."

"And so I should have noticed," Lance said softly. "I'm sorry,  _hermano."_

"'s not your fault," Hunk mumbled.

"No, but now it's my business." Lance's voice hardened with determination. "We're going to make this right. You're going to be Hunk the Hero from here on out and Shiro can be your sidekick. I'll go talk to Coran—"

He was already sitting up, intent to go find the normally genial but lately a little crazy Altean advisor, when Hunk's hand shot out and blocked him from getting off the bed.

"Lance, no. It's okay."

"It is not okay. You were  _crying_ , Hunk." He pointed a finger at the still visible tracks and Hunk hastily rubbed his hand over them. "It's not okay," he repeated, softer.

"We only have the one show left," Hunk pointed out quietly. "And it's the big intergalactic one. I don't want to mess up Coran's plans. He's put so much work into this and the Coalition needs the support."

Lance scowled. "I don't care."

"You do care," Hunk pointed out. He wiped his hand across his eyes again. "We all do. The universe  _needs_ this Lance. It's fine. It's just one more show. I… I can be the butt of the joke one last time."

Lance's eyes narrowed. "You never should have been so in the first place."

"It's all right. Really. Besides, who was it that once told me not to care what other people think? That the people who really matter already know the truth?"

Lance harrumphed. "That was regarding stupid schoolyard bullies, Hunk. Not an entire universe of aliens. And," he leveled a glare in the darkened room. "I was comforting you. When did this get turned around?"

Hunk let loose a low chuckle. It was heavier than normal but it was still a laugh. "You did,  _hermano._ Thank you. I'm better now. Really. It's okay."

But Hunk wasn't meeting his eyes and there was still a tinge there, a lingering doubt that cruel children had once upon a time picked apart. Those that had laughed at Hunk's size, his obsession with engines and mathematics and his shy demeanor. Who had refused to talk to him other than to belittle him, taunted him for anything and everything and made him think he was anything less than the beautiful soul that he was.

It wasn't acceptable then and it sure as hell wasn't now.

Lance knew, realistically, there was nothing he could do to change the universe's perception, not this late in the game (although he was going to demand that Coran not enact any fart sounds for their final performance or so help him) but he could make sure Hunk knew how amazing he was to the people who were truly important.  _That_ he could do. No more of this self doubt and hunched shoulders and tear-lined eyes. Not again. Not ever again. Lance could at least manage that much.

"Come with me," he ordered, sliding across the comforter to drop off the foot of the bed, mentally already plotting their route.

"Where are we going?" Hunk asked hesitantly, making no move to stand.

"To the kitchen," Lance said easily. "You missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Hunk said, casting his eyes to the side and yup, he was most definitely still upset.

"I am," Lance put out. "Starving, actually. And you are going to use your amazing culinary talents and make us something."

A small smile pulled up Hunk's lips, and Lance knew he was well aware of the ploy but wasn't arguing it. "If you insist."

"And I do."

"Just let me change real quick."

Lance stood by patiently, fiddling with a bunch of random parts that belonged to some type of gadget on Hunk's desk as the larger boy stripped out of his uniform and into a pair of baggy sweats and typical yellow shirt, warm fuzzy polka dotted socks that Lance had delightedly gotten for all of the Paladins at the space mall adorning his feet.

"Any requests?" Hunk asked as they made their way down the quiet hallway.

"Nope. I bow to your decision."

When they reached the kitchen Shiro was still at the table, flipping through a mission report on his datapad and a plate of untouched food goo in front of him.

"Shiro!" Lance exclaimed, grabbing hold of Hunk's hand and dragging him over, socked feet offering no resistance on the smooth floors despite his squawk of surprise.

Their leader looked up from the pad and a small smile touched his face. "Hey-"

"Tell Hunk how awesome he is," Lance cut in.

Next to him Hunk flamed red. "Lance!"

Shiro's expression turned more serious and he turned his gaze to the blushing Yellow Paladin. "Everything okay, buddy?"

"Ye-"

"Nope, it is not," Lance overrode Hunk too. "Coran's little persona game has my best friend upset and that is not allowed because he is the bestest most wonderful person in this entire universe."

Shiro winced at the mention but smiled towards Hunk. "Lance is right," he said simply. "You are. You are a true asset to this team, Hunk, and I don't ever want you to think differently."

Lance gave Hunk a little nudge and murmured, "See?"

"Shiro," Hunk mumbled, cheeks still red. "You don't have to…"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Shiro retorted kindly. "Truly, Hunk. You help hold this team together. Your engineering skills are what keep us on par with the Galra. You are our Yellow Paladin and that title is what matters in this fight. Understand?"

Hunk nodded and Lance squeezed their still conjoined hands. One down.

"Do you know where Allura went?"

"Lance, no," Hunk tried to protest but Shiro was already answering that the princess had said she was going to the bridge and Lance was turning around and dragging Hunk with him.

"You don't have to do this," Hunk tried again even as he kept pace with Lance so he didn't lose his arm.

"Yes, I do," Lance responded. He softened his next words. "Hunk,  _hermano,_ you're still upset. You can't hide it from me. And you know I'll tell you how amazing you are until I'm blue in the face and even then keep going until I'm unconscious" - "Please don't," Hunk muttered with concern - "but you need more than that. I'm just me; we need to haul in the big guns."

"You are not just you," Hunk said lowly, but Lance waved it off. He knew well enough he wasn't immune to self-doubt and that his cropped up more than he'd like. Hunk knew it too. But this wasn't about him right now. It was about Hunk and Lance was going to make sure his brother was overflowing with happy thoughts when he was done.

They reached the bridge in near record time where Allura was going over the daily transmission logs.

"Lance, Hunk," she greeted as she caught sight of them. "Hunk, you are feeling better?"

"Tell him nice things and he will be," Lance steered Hunk in front of the princess and ignored the embarrassed groan.

"Nice things?" Allura repeated, confused. "I suppose I could describe the sight of the Norodon star shower. It is truly a-"

"No no no," Lance interrupted. "I mean," he backed up as Allura's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure that's lovely and all but I meant nice things about Hunk." He jerked his chin at said subject, who despite the heated cheeks was still sporting a rather hunched in air and not meeting the princess' eyes.

"Oh!" Understanding dawned on her features and her gaze fell before it brightened. "Well, we may be here all evening if I were to list all of the nice and wonderful things about Hunk."

"Allura," Hunk moaned, covering his face. Lance grinned at Allura and she gave him an exaggerated wink back that he had been teaching the Alteans.

"Hunk is strong," she said, voice more serious. "Physically, yes, but his spirit is his true strength. Just like the earth element of his Lion, Hunk is a grounding pillar. He is my fellow leg that holds us all up and does not allow us to falter. He represents all of the good and kindness that the universe so desperately needs."

She crossed the short distance between then and placed both of her slender hands upon Hunk's shoulders. "There is truly no other that I would wish to stand alongside. Also," her tone turned lighter, "He is the most amazing cook that I have had the pleasure to meet. He made me actually enjoy a ztroket berry and that is no small feat."

"Thank you," Hunk whispered, face flaming once again.

Allura gently put a hand beneath his chin and tilted it up although Hunk still couldn't quite meet her eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"Getting there," Lance smiled, clapping a hand on Hunk's back. "By the way, when you see Coran tell him that if one fart noise makes it onto our intergalactic broadcast I will never clean another cryo-pod again."

"I see," her voice was clipped and she looked between both boys. "Consider it done."

"Pidge in her room?"

"She was nearly asleep," Allura nodded. "But before you go…" she crossed over to the main table and held up a sleek black and purple datapad. "Make sure you use frequency four."

Lance's face lit up and he took it from her. "Awesome, thanks Allura!"

"Bring it back when you are finished," she commanded.

Lance gave her a salute and grabbed Hunk's hand once more, pulling him from the bridge back towards the sleeping quarters.

"I don't think it's a good idea to wake Pidge," Hunk fretted as Lance kept up a determined stride.

"Little gremlin would want to be woken up for this," Lance said with conviction.

And it was with that thought that he spared a single knock and then let him into Pidge's room without even giving her a chance to reply. Hunk gulped and peeked around Lance's shoulder, but as Allura had said their resident tech gremlin was already in bed with a bevy of blankets and pillows making up her nest.

"Pidge," Lance whispered loudly, picking his way carefully around her hoard of collectibles. "Pidge!"

Honey eyes shot open with such ice in them that Lance was surprised he didn't actually turn into a block of it.

"What?" she hissed.

Normally Lance would admit to being more than a little cowed. Pidge was  _scary_ and he would have never disturbed her under normal circumstances. But these were not normal and so he swallowed his fear and made a little gesture for Hunk to join him.

"Hunk is upset," he said plainly. "And I need you to tell him what an awesome person he is so he feels better."

That was all it took for Pidge's expression to melt and she turned to where Hunk was silhouetted by the hall light.

"Voltron show?" she asked, tiny scowl marring her face and Hunk offered a nod. "Stupid show," she muttered, sitting up. She pointed a finger at him. "And you're stupid if you believe any of it."

"Uh, Pidge?" This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Quiet," she snapped and Lance shut his mouth. To Hunk she said, "You're not stupid, Hunk. You're brilliant. You're the first person who has  _understood_ me besides Matt and that… that means  _everything_ to me. You're an engineering genius who without I don't think this castle would be flying anymore. You're funny in a good way and you have a great sense of humor." She yawned. "You're a wonderful person, Hunk. Don't ever think differently."

Pidge found herself scooped into a hug then by a teary-eyed Yellow Paladin and Lance smiled fondly from where he stood. Much better.

"All right, all right, let's let her get her beauty sleep," he grinned after the hug stretched towards a minute. "She needs a lot of it."

A death glare met his over Hunk's shoulder. "I see bags under your eyes too."

Lance's hands flew to his face in horror and Pidge cackled as he felt around, prodding his skin. Definitely a mask tonight.

"Gremlin," Lance stuck his tongue out.

"Dork," Pidge responded fondly. "Now get out before I throw you out."

"Like you'd be capable of throwing me."

"Try me."

"Let's not," Hunk said, giving Pidge one last squeeze and then going over to Lance to usher him out. More gently he said, "Thank you, Pidge."

She gave a sleepy wave, already burrowing back into her blanket pile. "Any time."

They exited back into the hall and Hunk gave Lance the same soft smile. "Thank you, Lance. I… I do feel better."

"Not done yet," Lance held the tablet aloft. "Come on, we've got a mullet still to go."

"No, no," Hunk feebly protested. "Don't wake Keith."

"Already calling," Lance smirked, gesturing for Hunk to join on the feed. A moment later a very tired but forced alert looking Keith appeared on screen. But upon only seeing Lance and Hunk his shoulders lost their posture and he slumped back, the angle of the screen changing to reflect that Keith was holding it above his head and lying on his back.

"Dare I ask how you got the tablet back?" he asked and Lance frowned at how hoarse his voice was and the definite dark circles painted on his face. "I thought Allura banned you after you called Kolivan last time in the middle of a mission."

"Special occasion," Lance said, although he frowned. He knew this call was for Hunk, but, "You all right, man? You look awful."

Keith didn't even bother with a retort, just a sigh. "Been a long day," he admitted. "I'm fine though."

"Good," Lance smiled, relieved and trying not too hard to show it. Keith hated that they worried so much but honestly, how could they not? "Because I need your help."

Keith quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I need you to tell Hunk how awesome and magnificent and wonderful he is. And go."

Keith blinked at the screen and then turned slightly to look more at Hunk with a narrowing gaze that promised hurt to the offending party. "What happened?"

"It's nothing really," Hunk muttered, cheeks turning pink again. "We're really sorry for disturbing you."

"Hunk." Keith's voice was that strange mixture of flat and anger and he shifted to sitting. "What happened?"

"You watch The Voltron Show at all?" Lance asked and Keith cringed. "That would be a yes, huh?"

"I caught an episode," Keith admitted. "It was… something."

"Your descriptive abilities astound me," Lance said dryly. "Do you remember anything about Hunk's character?"

"Hunk's… Oh," Keith's eyes widened and he cast a sympathetic gaze to Hunk. "You somersault very well," he complimented and Lance palmed his forehead.

"Not what I'm going for here, mullet."

"Which you do because you're extremely graceful and agile," Keith continued, shooting Lance a small glare that read 'wasn't finished yet' and Lance held his tongue. "Even when you're getting tripped up." His eyes softened. "You're someone I would count on one hundred percent to watch my back, Hunk. And the universe is lucky to have you fighting for them."

Lance blinked in surprise at the startlingly sweet and honest answer and then grinned. He'd always known underneath that prickly mullet exterior was a pile of fluff.

"Thanks, man," Hunk sniffled. "I… I'm sorry we woke you up."

"Don't be. I… I know I'm not on the team anymore, but I…" Keith turned his face away. "I still want to help. If I can."

"Don't be an idiot, you're still on Team Voltron. Even if you can't do our cheer," Lance countered.

"It's a stupid cheer."

"You have stupid hair."

"Guys," Hunk interjected although he was smiling. "Please."

Lance gave a sheepish smile and Keith nodded with a small one of his own.

"Take care, big guy," he said softly. "And don't let them get you down."

"Kay," Hunk whispered.

"You take care too, samurai," Lance said gently. "Get some sleep."

Keith kindly did not point out that he had been doing so and gave another nod. "Night, guys." The screen went black a tick later.

"Okay,  _now_  we're done," Lance said, putting the tablet in his jacket pocket until he could return it to Allura later. He wasn't going to go all the way back to the bridge tonight and if Kolivan had an emergency he could contact them over the alarm system.

"Not yet," Hunk corrected.

Lance barely had time to give him a questioning look before he was being pulled into a coveted Hunk Hug and found himself fully ensconced in the large arms. He wriggled his free a moment later and returned the gesture as far as he could reach.

"Thank you," Hunk murmured, voice thick. "I really do feel better now."

"You're the best person in the whole universe," Lance mumbled into Hunk's shirt. "Don't you ever forget it."

"All right," Hunk agreed quietly. "But only if you agree that you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Lance let out a soft laugh and nodded and then after one last squeeze stepped out of the hug. "Good. Now that that's settled, are you still up for cooking? Because I really am still hungry."

Hunk chuckled. "I'm hungry now too. Come on, let's go scrounge something up."

As they made their way to the kitchen, Hunk rambling on about a new vegetable they'd gotten and how he thought it might make a good eggplant substitute, Lance just grinned and chimed in as needed, the feeling of the wrongness from earlier gone and replaced instead with a quiet contentment at Hunk's smile and laughter.

His best friend was the most amazing person in the entire universe.

And someday the universe would be lucky enough to realize it too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me all of that Hunk love, yes! This story is the 2,000 kudo kiriban prize for As Color Fades Away for the lovely RedDaruma/DarumaDoll, who was the first person to nab a screenshot of said kudos and won a 2k-5k story of their choice.
> 
> Their request was: I was hoping potentially for a Hunk centric story with maybe some self doubt and eventually the team reaffirms him.
> 
> Self doubt, check. Team reaffirming how amazing Hunk is, check. Hehe, this actually matched up so well with what I wanted to happen in The Voltron Show; just for Lance to pat Hunk on the shoulder when he says something about all the fart jokes and be like, "We know that isn't you. You're so much cooler than that." So thank you for the awesome request, y'all know how much I adore this beautiful ray of sunshine. RedDaruma, I hope you enjoyed it and congrats again!
> 
> And to everyone else reading this (yeah Hunk fans, raise those hands!) I hope you enjoyed it as well. Please give your author all the love that you wish to give Hunk by leaving a comment below and telling her how awesome this story is (haha, seriously though xD). Thank you so much!


End file.
